Don't Her, She's Mine
by Hee-RinA
Summary: Ino didekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke agar Sasuke memiliki pacar tanpa sepengetahuan Ino dan Sasuke sendiri.Sementara Shikamaru mengetahuinya, dan mencintai Ino. Apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru? Bagaimana dengan Ino dan Sasuke? - Bad Summary, Karya author pemula- RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Her, She's mine**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, namun cerita ini milik saya **

**WARNING! : GaJe, OOC, EyD ancur-belaur(?)**

**Saya author pemula yang berdosa(?), this is my First story and my first ShikaIno Fict.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ShikaIno's Area**

** CHAPTER 1 "The Plan"**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"hn?..."

"Kau belum piket, _baka _!"Teriak Sakura pada sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lalu?"balas Sasuke enteng.

**BLETAAK!**

"PIKET SEKARANG! PANTAT AYAM!" bentak Sakura kembali sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

_Tap..Tap..Tap.. _ suara langkahan kaki orang berhasil menghentikan 'pertengkaran' antara Sakura dan Sasuke. "Naruto-kuuun! Aku mau ituuu~" pinta Shion manja. "Kamu mau ini _hime _? Buka mulutmu, aaaaa~" kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan kue dangonya ke mulut Shion.

Sakura hanya melihati pasangan aneh Sasuke? ia menunduk. "Sasuke-kun? Sakura-san? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shion."A-aah,, aku sedang memarahi manusia ini karena tidak piket."balas Sakura."o-oh,, teruskan saja..kalau begitu kami duluan,ya?"Pamit Naruto.  
Mereka pun pergi. Suasana menjadi hening."Sa-Sasuke?" kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan kembali. Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura. "Apakah kau pikir… aku….bisa seperti ….. mereka?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius penuh harapan, tidak wajah cuek lagi. "Sasuke…"kata Sakura pelan -sangat pelan- . "Hahh,, sudahlah.. Lupakan…"Kata Sasuke menghela napas lalu berbalik dan pergi."…"

.

.

.

.

.

**-Esoknya-Di kelas-**

"Kita harus membantu Sasuke-kun!"Kata Sakura. Hinata,Ten-ten,Karin,dan Sakura. Ke empat gadis ini sedang berdiskusi untuk membantu Sasuke. "Tapi siapa yang cocok padanya? Sasuke mempunyai karakter pendiam, cuek, dan dingin,"kata Karin. "Kenapa tidak kau saja Sakura?" Kata Ten-ten."Tidak, aku tidak bisa! Aku sudah punya Sasori, bodoh!" Balas Sakura. "Sa-Sangat sulit u-untuk menemukan o-orang yang tepat untuk sa-Sasuke-kun…"Kata Hinata. "Jika pasangannya memiliki sifat dan karakter yang sama dengan Sasuke, yakinlah kurang dari 48 jam mereka pasti akan putus," kata sang ahli cinta, Karin. "Jadi, kita harus cari orang yang bersifat berlawanan dengan dia?" Tanya Sakura. "Hn, kita harus cari orang yang cerewet, memiliki simpati dan empati tinggi, dan ceria,"Kata Karin."!" Semua menatap Penuh harap kepada Ten-Ten." A-apa?! A-aku sudah p-punya Neji bodoh!" Tepis Ten-Ten.

"Ck! Merepotkan" Keluh Shikamaru yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan empat gadis tersebut."PAGI SEMUAA!" sapa Ino kepada orang-orang yang ada di kelasnya."!" Karin, Ten-Ten, dan Sakura menyengir lebar. Shikamaru yang melihat keanehan ekspresi gadis-gadis itu langsung merasa cemas pada Ino. Ada satu Hipotesis yang muncul di otaknya yang membuatnya gelisah.

'kita harus segera merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendekatkan mereka' bisik Ten-Ten pada 3 teman-temannya.

'Bagaimana? Jangan yang ngeluarkan biaya,ya..' bisik Sakura.

'Juga jangan melakukan sesuatu yang mencolok untuk mendekatkan mereka,'bisik Karin.

'C-contohn-nya apa?' tanya Hinata- Masih berbisik-.

'Mungkin-'

"Hei… kalian sedang apa,heh?" Tanya Shikamaru untuk menghentikan aktivitas bisik-berbisik mereka.

"A-aaah,, cuman berdiskusi… em,, kerja..kerja kelompok..ah, ia.. kerja kelompok"Kata Sakura sekenanya.

"Memangnya ada tugas yang diberikan untuk diselesaikan kelompok, yang diberi guru,eh?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

**Ting..Ting..Ting(?)**

'Kita lanjutkan dirumahku nanti pukul 4 sore,' kata Karin cepat tanpa berdiskusi dengan yang lain apakah mereka bisa atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino duduk di tempat duduknya dan segera mengeluarkan buku biologi."Kau sedang apa,eh?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya. 'Aduh! Kenapa bisa itu yang kutanya! Ck! Merepotkan,' Batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh ' udah tahu lagi mengeluarkan buku biologi, malah nanya lagi! Hah, pertanyaan begini kenapa bisa menjadi merepotkan,sih?!'batin Shikamaru lagi.

" Sedang mengeluarkan buku Biologi," Jawab Ino."Sekarang guru Asuma yang masuk, 'kan?"Tanya Shikamaru lagi.'Bodoh kau shikamaru!,'bentak Shikamaru dalam hatinya."Ia…Shi-Shika..?"Tanya Ino balik karena merasa ada yang aneh dari Shikamaru karena pertanyaannya yang 'bodoh'.'apa yang salah pada si nanas ini?'batin Ino."Nanti, pulanglah bersamaku," kata Shikamaru."E-ehh?" Kata Ino kaget. Baru kali ini dia mendapat ajakan dari ia yang selalu mengajak Shikamaru."Akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu,"Lanjut Shikamaru."I-Ia…"Kata Ino meng-iakan tawaran Shikamaru.

**- At the Backstage –**

Author : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! PENDEK BHUANGET CERITANYA! *Jambak Rambut Sendiri*

Shikamaru : Hoaaaaaam~!

**BLETAKK!**

Shikamaru : Apaan sih Ino?! Jitak-jitak orang sesuka gigimu?!

Ino : Author lagi stress! Kau sesuka Jidatmu menguap BEGITU?! Harusnya bantu authornya dong!

Author : Inoo ToT ternyata ada yang perhatian sama ku *terharu*

Ino : Ia thor, ^-^. . . . .*pasang deathglare ke Shikamaru*

Shikamaru : *merinding*

Shion : Gua cuman numpang nama,ya?

Naruto : Aku gak sama Hinata,ya?

Hinata :*blush* Na-Naruto-kun….

Author : Maaf ya, Naruto, Shion,, hehe,,

Okke, Buat para Readers, Review Please?

**P.S : Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan ^_^**

**- Hee-RinA -**


	2. Chapter 2

Di Chapter lalu saya akui sangat tidak memuaskan, dan ada beberapa kata yang tidak cerita ini, saya meminta maaf kalau pembaca tidak puas. ^^" *sujud*

Buat para reviewers :

- Megumi YamaNara : Thanks kakak, udah me-review,yaa ^-^ :*

- magenta-alleth : iya salam kenal, makasih dukungannya yaa ^-^ :*

- hmeidiana : baik^-^ terimakasih sarannya.. itu sangat membantu ^-^ :*

- jenny eun-chan : iya, makasih ya.. ngomong-ngomong, typo apaan? #Gubrakk! Maaf author pemula ^^"

- zeroplus :okke… Thanks ya ^-^ kita liat saja perkembangannya..:*

Di Chapter ini, saya akan berusaha lebih maksimal ("0.0")9 dan berusaha akan memanjangkan cerita saya.. Terima kasih sudah mendukung saya *terharu* TvT

Yosh! Selamat membaca ^^

**Don't Her, She's mine**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, namun cerita ini milik saya **

**WARNING! : GaJe, OOC, EyD ancur-belaur(?)**

**Saya author pemula yang berdosa(?), this is my First story and my first ShikaIno Fict.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ShikaIno's Area**

**Chapter 2 " Because she's mine!"**

**Skip waktu pelajaran**

**Teng…Teng…Teng…(?) **

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai," Kata Guru Kurenai.

"Selamat siang,bu.."

"Iya.. Siang.."

Guru Kurenai pergi meninggalkan kelas. Semua murid langsung merapikan buku-buku mereka. Lalu pulang, atau melakukan beberapa kegiatan lain setelah kelas selesai. Ino masih merapikan sudah selesai merapikan tetap duduk dikursinya menunggu Ino.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ino agak canggung mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Sudah." Balas Ino.

"Ayo!" ajak Shikamaru. Ino langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lalu mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Shika,," panggil Ino.

"Hn?" balas Shikamaru.

"kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersama? Biasanya … aku yang minta untuk ditemani olehmu, 'kan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

"hm,, boleh sih, tapi…"Kata Ino. Shikamaru langsung menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Ino tetap berjalan. Hingga akhirnya mereka lalu menatap Ino dengan seksama.

"Tapi?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"aku….. jadi agak canggung kalau kau yang mengajak," kata Ino jujur.

"oh."kata Shikamaru, lalu kembali berjalan dan diikuti oleh Ino.

"Aku akan menemanimu terus mulai hari ini,"Kata Shikamaru sambil membuang muka –wajahnya memerah- .

"Shi-Shika?" tanya Ino Bingung.

'kenapa anak ini?' pikir Ino.

** -At Karin's House-**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Karin kepada 2 orang sahabatnya yang lain. Ya, hanya Ten-ten dan Sakura yang datang ke rumah Karin. Hinata sedang mengikuti kursus. Jadi dia tidak bisa ke rumah Karin.

" seperti film yang kutonton, kita meninggalkan mereka di sebuah ruangan, lalu mengunci ruangan itu, menguping pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan. Bagaimana?" Kata Ten-Ten memberi saran.

"Hey… Itu ide bagus."Sahut Sakura setuju.

"…"Karin hanya diam- berpikir-.

"Karin?"Tanya Sakura memastikan keadaan Karin.

"ha?" kata Karin.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Ten-Ten.

"Ia,, aku setuju..Tapi…"Kata Karin.

"Tapi?"Sahut Ten-Ten dan Sakura serentak.

"Tak akan cukup hanya dengan itu mendekatkan mereka." Kata Karin.

"Hhh.. kau benar…" Kata Sakura sambil menghela napas.

"satu lagi.."kata Ten-Ten cepat. Sakura dan Karin langsung menoleh ke arah Ten-ten.

"Apakah tidak akan ada yang marah dengan kelakuan kita ini? Kita ingin mendekatkan Ino dengan Sasuke, tapi salah satu dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang tahu atau memberi izin pada kita untuk melakukan ini."Kata Ten-Ten cemas. Sakura memegang bahu Ten-ten dengan lembut .

"Hei, Sasuke ingin seperti Shion dan Naruto yang berpacaran,kan? Kalau begitu kita menolong Sasuke,, Ia , 'kan?" Balas Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang langsung meyakinkan Ten-ten.

**- At Ino's House –**

"Sudah sampai," Kata Ino.

"Hn," balas Shikamaru singkat.

"Terima kasih, ya Shikaa,"Kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah Shikamaru langsung memerah, ia berbalik

"Hn, sama-sama."Kata Shikamaru. Ia berjalan pelan menjauhi teras rumah Ino.

"Kau jadi agak mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, Shika…"Kata Ino sambil menampakkan wajah polosnya.

"…" Shikamaru terdiam.

"Satu hari ini kau tidak ada kudengar mengucapkan kata-katamu yang biasa kau ucapkan..malah kata-kata yang sering di ucapkan Sasuke yang sering kau ucapkan hari ini.."Kata Ino terus terang.

"Sudah, tak usah pikirkan itu." Kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru berjalan pelan meninggalkan Rumah Ino. Ino hanya menatapnya bingung.

**- Shikamaru's House –**

"Shikamaruuu!" panggil Yoshino dengan nada melengking ala-nya dari dapur.

"…"

"Shikamaruuuuuuuu!"Panggil Yoshino Kembali karena tak mendapat respon dari putra bungsunya itu.

"…"

"SHIKAMARUUU!" Teriak Yoshino yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

**BRAKK!**

Suara pintu dibuka paksa oleh Yoshino. Yoshino mencul dengan wajah menahan murka.

"KAU MENDENGAR IBUMU MEMANGGILMU, 'KAN?!" bentak Yoshino.

".." Shikamaru masih perduli dengan kata-kata dan sambal-sambal(?) yang diberikan ibunya. Shikamaru masih mengingat-ingat kata-kata Ino saat diteras rumah Ino tadi.

'_Kau jadi agak mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, Shika…' _kata-kata itu yang terngiang terus dipikiran Shikamaru. Mendengar nama Sasuke keluar dari bibir manis Ino membuat hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat. Entah mengapa bisa begitu, Ia juga terus memikirkan rencana Sakura yang sangat ia tentang. Hanya itu saja yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Yang ia pakai sekarang hanyalah otak untuk berpikir dan hatinya sendiri. Alat indera lainnya serasa tidak bisa berfungsi lagi.

"Shi,Shikamaru?" Tanya Yoshino yang mulai Khawatir dengan Shikamaru. Amarahnya langsung hilang saat melihat putra bungsunya terlihat seperti orang yang merana.

"Shikamaru? apa ada masalah?"Tanya Yoshino yang kini mulai sangat cemas dengan anaknya ini.

"…" Shikamaru tetap terdiam.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru?...Jawab Ibu…."Tanya Yoshino lagi. Kali ini Yoshino menjadi jauh lebih sabar. Yoshino membelai rambut Shikamaru

"Ceritakan pada ibu Shika," bujuk Yoshino lagi.

"Hhhh….." Shikamaru hanya menghela napas.

"Ino…."Kata Shikamaru.

" Ino? Kenapa dia?"tanya Yoshino mulai antusias.

"Temannya Ino ingin mendekatkannya dengan Sasuke..karena mereka pikir Sasuke cocok dengan Ino.. mereka melakukan itu agar Sasuke mendapatkan kekasih, dan tidak iri lagi dengan orang yang berpacaran," Jelas Shikamaru 'lumayan panjang'.

"Ino ? hahahah," Kata Yoshino tertawa(?).

"Kau hanya terlalu cuek pada Ino, Shika…Wanita butuh diperhatikan, dan sangat peka terhadap orang-orang..Ino tidak akan tahu Shika mencintai Ino kalau Shika cuek terus sama Ino..Simpan kata 'Ino Milikku' dihatimu,tapi jangan karena itu kau menjadi egois, percaya pada kata hatimu walaupun itu bersifat berlawanan dengan yang kau pikirkan.."Jelas Yoshino.

"…" Shikamaru diam, menutup matanya. Dan berkata pada hatinya

'Ino Milikku, dia hanya milikku, bukan milik orang lain'

Ino….Milikku..

**-Besok paginya- at outside Ino's house –**

"Aku pergi dulu ayah!" pamit Ino. KREEEK!- Pintu dibuka|

"Daah _hime_! " Sahut Inoichi dari dalam rumah. CKLEK! Pintu ditutup|

"EEEEH?!" Teriak Ino kaget

"Shi-Shi-Shi-Shi-" Kata Ino belum selesai berbicara..

"Ayo ke sekolah! Aku sudah bilang,kan? Aku akan menemanimu terus mulai kemarin. Dan namaku bukan Shi, tapi Shikamaru, kata itu sangat merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru.

"Uh….um…. baiklah…. A-aku ikut kau," Kata Ino balik_._ Ino pun ikut berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

'aku yakin, ada sesatu yang aneh pada tuan rusa ini,,,' batin Ino yang tetap berjalan di belakang Shikamaru.

**- At the School –**

** Ting…Ting…Ting…(?) **Pelajaran pertama adalah Penjaskes, yang diajari oleh guru Guy. Guru yang selalu menanamkan semangat jiwa muda kepada murid-murid didikannya.

"Baik! Anak-anak! Kita akan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai pelajaran kita!" Seru guru Guy dengan suara menggelegar dan dengan jiwa berapi-api.

"Perempuan jogging mengelilingi sekolah 2 kali, dan Laki-laki jogging mengelilingi sekolah 4 kali!"Seru guru Guy yang langsung mematahkan semangat murid-muridnya. KHS itu sangat luas. Bahkan hanya berjalan santai mengelilingi KHS sekali saja sudah kecapekan, apalagi jogging mengelilingi KHS 2 kali…

"_forehead_, kalau aku mati ditengah jogging nanti, jangan lupa tolong aku,ya? Beri juga pesan terakhirku pada ayahku, bilang padanya, jaga dan selalu rapihkan tempat tidurku, karena aku membenci tempat tidur yang berjaring laba-laba(?)" pesan Ino pada Sakura

"Hei _pig_, kau kira aku bisa selamat dari cobaan(?) yang di beri guru Guy? Sebelum kau mati, aku sudah mati duluan!"Kata Sakura.

"Satu….Dua….Ti-" Hitung guru Guy

**DOOOR! **Terdengar suara tembakan peluru pertanda kegiatan sudah dimulai*memangnya lari marathon apa?-_-*

Semua siswa dan siswi kelas X-A langsung melakukan kegiatan yang telah diinstruksikan kepada mereka. Banyak murid yang gugur(?) di tengah pemanasan, termasuk Ino.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…."Ino sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"…Minumlah…" Kata seseorang sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Shika? A-ahh….. terima kasih.." Kata Ino.

Semua murid sedang istirahat sejenak sehabis pemanasan. Sakura, Ten-ten, Hinata, dan Karin sedang duduk bersama. Karin melihat dua sosok manusia di bawah pohon sekolah.

"Ehh? Itu? Shikamaru dengan Ino, 'kan? Kenapa yang dekat jadi mereka,ya?" tanya Karin pada 3 sahabatnya yang lain.

"HAH?!Kenapa Shikamaru!"Kata Sakura geram.

"Sa-Sakura…" Kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"WAKTU ISTIRAHATNYA SELESAI! KE GEDUNG BASKET SEKARANG!" Kata guru Guy pake toa agar semua murid-murid yang letaknya berjauhan dapat mendengarnya.

**- Di Gedung Basket (lupa bahasa Inggrisnya-_-") –**

**Skip saat belajar**

Semua murid keluar dari lapangan basket, kecuali Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"A-Aku membereskan bo-bola-bola b-basket dulu, y-ya?" Kata Hinata sangaaaaat pelan. Hinata lalu pergi ke gudang tempat bola-bola basket berserakan.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, _forehead _" Pamit Ino. Ino lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar

"Tidak! Tunggu!" Kata Sakura berhasil menghentikan langkah Ino yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar gedung.

" Mau apa lagi kita disini _forehead_?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm? Tunggu sebentar," Kata Sakura. Ino hanya menurut walaupun ia bingung dengan tingkah laku sepupunya ini.

**KREEEEET! **Suara pintu gedung basket terbuka.

Tampak seorang pria berambut raven, berwajah dingin datang dari pintu masuk gedung yang lain. Ia lalu duduk disalah satu kursi penonton. Dari sakunya ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu membacanya.

"Sa-"belum sempat Ino berbicara Sebuah tangan langsung menutup mulutnya dan menariknya keluar gedung. Di saat yang sama Sakura berbalik-Tidak menghadap ke Ino- dan keluar dari pintu keluar yang bersebrangan dengan pintu keluar Ino tadi.

"Hhh….."kata Hinata sambil mengusap keningnya yang keringatan. Sambil keluar dari gudang yang sesak dan penuh dengan bola.

"…" Sasuke terdiam melihat gadis itu. Ia menatapnya dengan serius dan antusias(?)

"Sa-Sasu-Sasu-" Kata Hinata kaget tergagap-gagap(?)

"Sasuke…..namaku Sasuke bukan 'Sasu'…."Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Loh?! Kok jadi Hinata? Bukannya Ino,ya?" kata Ten-Ten yang beru datang langsung bertanyapada Sakura yang ada diluar pintu keluar gedung. Ia datang bersama Karin juga.

"APA?!" kata Sakura kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu?! Kan di rencana kau yang mengawasi mereka?! Harusnya kau tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi…" Kata Karin.

"Haah… kenapa jadi seperti ini..?"kata Sakura putus asa.

"Tenang saja, jika hanya seperti ini mereka gak akan saling menyukai,kok… kau tahu kan? Sasuke orang yang cuek dan sulit tertarik pada seseorang,kan?hanya dengan satu pertemuan begini, tak akan mungkin mereka saling tertarik…" Kata Karin panjang lebar.

"Oke, _fine_.. sekarang aku lapar." Kata Ten-ten.

"Ya, kalian saja… aku akan mengawasi kegiatan mereka.. apakah masih didalam 'lajur' atau sudah lewat."Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah… kalau mereka sudah selesai berbicara di sana ajak Hinata ke kantin juga,ya?"Kata Karin

"Hn,," Jawab Sakura singkat sambil memperhatikan dua manusia yang tertinggal di dalam gedung basket.

"Shi-Shika? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba.."kata Ino

"…" Shikamaru diam tidak menjawab apa-apa karena bingung.

Sakura melihat dua sosok di depan pintu keluar yang bersebrangan dengan pintu tempat ia mengintip Sasuke dan Hinata. Shikamaru dan Ino.

'Kenapa mereka yang bersama!?' batin Sakura. Sakura geram dan langsung menemui Shikamaru.-Tidak melewati dalam gedung agar tidak mengganggu 2 orang didalamnya-.

"SHIKAMARU!" Kata Sakura nyaring menggema(?)

"apa?"tanya Shikamaru santai. Ino hanya bingung melihat 2 orang itu tiba-tiba bertengkar.

"KAU TAHU RENCANAKU APA, 'KAN?"Tanya Sakura nyaring menggelegar(?)

"Hn,,,"Jawab Shikamaru enteng. Walaupun sedikit bingung mengapa Sakura mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru tahu rencana Sakura.

"KALAU BEGITU JAUHI INO! KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!"Teriak Sakura Menggema dan menggelora(?)

"Sakura?! Maksudnya apa?!"Tanya Ino mulai marah mendengar kata-kata Sakura

"…" Shikamaru Diam.

_'Kau hanya terlalu cuek pada Ino, Shika…Wanita butuh diperhatikan, dan sangat peka terhadap orang-orang..Ino tidak akan tahu Shika mencintai Ino kalau Shika cuek terus sama Ino..Simpan kata 'Ino Milikku' dihatimu,tapi jangan karena itu kau menjadi egois, percaya pada kata hatimu walaupun itu bersifat berlawanan dengan yang kau pikirkan..'_

_ 'Ino Milikku, dia hanya milikku, bukan milik orang lain'_

"Because she's mine..she's only mine, no others"Kata Shikamaru.

"He?"Kata Sakura dan Ino serempak.

"Nobody can get her heart..Just me.. Ino just for me…"Kata Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Shi-Shika….."

**-TBC-**

**At the back stage….**

Author : Ceritanya kok jadi gini "-,- makin aneh jadinya! Arggghh! *pudung*

Sasuke : Aku bicarain apa sama Hinata?

Author : mana gua tau!

Naruto : Aku sama Shion gak muncul lagi?

Author : Kagak,, maaf ye?

Ino : sejak kapan Shikamaru bisa bahasa Inggris? O.o

Shikamaru : ck! Merepotkan!

Author : hadeh…. -_-"

Ceritanya udah cukup panjang kan?kalo udah sukurlah ^^

Oh, well….. buat para readers, Review please..?

**P.S : Kritik,Saran dan Support sangat dibutuhkan. ^-^**

**- Hee-RinA –**


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih kembali semua yang mereview chapter 2 saya..ToT *terharu* :

- Megumi YamaNara :okke ! akan diusahakan… kalo mampu #plakk! ^-^ :*

- Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : Okke… (y)terima kasih segalanya ToT ^-^ :*

- jenny eun-chan : hahaha…. Makasih supportnya, ya.. ^-^ :*

Saya akan berusaha yang lebih baik lagi!*Semangat guru Guy*

Maaf kalau fic yang lalu tidak memuaskan ^^"

Yosh! Selamat membaca! *kilau gigi ala guru Guy*

**Don't Her, She's mine**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, namun cerita ini milik saya **

**WARNING! : GaJe, OOC, EyD ancur-belaur(?)**

**Saya author pemula yang berdosa(?), this is my First story and my first ShikaIno Fict.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ShikaIno's Area**

**Chapter 3 "At the end"**

"Shi-Shika….." kata Ino pelan

**Grep! **

Tangan Ino ditarik paksa oleh Shikamaru.

"Shi-Shika-Shikamaru!" teriak Ino

"Lepaskan aku!"Teriak Ino lagi

'Kami-sama….. ini mimpi….pasti!...aku…milik Shika?' Batin Ino. Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Ino saat sudah sampai disebuah taman.

"waah…."gumam Ino. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat mendengar gumaman Ino.

"Hahhhhh~"Shikamaru menghela napas. Sambil berbaring di rumput taman.

"Shika…" panggil Ino.

"Hahh~ Ini semua benar-benar merepotkan.."Kata Shikamaru.

"Shika…"Panggil Ino lagi.

"Ino, maafkan aku… " Kata Shikamaru _to the point. _

"…" Ino terdiam. Lalu Ia duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Kau mendengarkan ku kan?"Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap mata Ino yang sedang melihatnya dengan serius.

"kenapa meminta maaf?"Kata Ino.

"Haahh~ ck! Kau benar-benar merepotkan."kata Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"setelah ini ,aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi,"Kata Shikamaru serius.

"Iya…."kata Ino lembut.

"Aku , Shikamaru Nara..meminta maaf kepadamu Ino Yamanaka… karena.."kata Shikamaru terputus.

"Hm? Karena?" kata Ino penasaran.

"karena aku mengatakan…. Bahwa.. kau adalah.."Kata Shikamaru terputus.

"Adalah?"Kata Ino lagi.

"adalah…milikku.."kata Shikamaru menunduk, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Ooooh…."Kata Ino tenang.

"…"Shikamaru masih diam. Ia merebahkan dirinya di rumput, lalu memunggungi Ino.

"Aku tidak marah, Shika…"kata Ino serius sambil menatap punggung Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung berbalik menatap Ino lagi-tetap berbaring-.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"lanjut Ino.

"Ino…" kata Shikamaru pelan

"Ck!merepotkan!"kata Shikamaru kembali berbalik untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"aku memang milikmu shika.."Kata Ino lembut sambil membalikkan badan Shikamaru dengan tangannya dengan lembut. Shikamaru langsung duduk…

**Grep!**

Shikamaru mendekap Ino lalu…

Shikamaru mencium Ino dengan lembut, ia melumat bibir Ino. Shikamaru mendekap Ino semakin erat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ino membalas pelukan dan ciuman Shikamaru.

"mmpph!" desah Ino. Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"Shika…. Kau akan membunuhku jika posisi kita tetap seperti ini.."Kata Ino. Shikamaru yang langsung tahu apa maksudnya Ino langsung melepas pelukannya.

"…"

"…" mereka berdua terdiam, menunduk. Ino sedang mencerna apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru sedang bingung untuk berbuat apa.

"Shikamaru….kita sekarang berpacaran, kan?"kata Ino yakin dan terkesan blak-blakan(?). Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan membelakangi Ino.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Ino…"kata Shikamaru serius.

"Jadi kita tidak berpacaran?"kata Ino polos.

"tidak…." kata Shikamaru lagi.

"jadi…. Maksud ciuman itu apa?" Kata Ino yang kini juga serius.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu Ino" kata Shikamaru menghadap Ino lalu tersenyum

"Shikaaaa, _baka_! Kalau kau mencintaiku berarti kau berpacaran denganku!"kata Ino memukul-mukul ringan lengan Shikamaru.

" Dua orang akan dikatakan berpacaran kalau kedua belah pihak sudah setuju Ino.."Jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau tidak setuju.?"tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shikamaru dengan wajah ingin tahu dan tentu saja membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah.

"Tidak.." kata Shikamaru.

"…"

"Aku bercanda!" kata Shikamaru lagi lalu memasang wajah ceria(?)nya. Ino yang semula merengut mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru menjadi tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru tadi.

"Jadi kita sekarang berpacaran?" Tanya Ino memastikan status mereka lagi.

"Ya."kata Shikamaru singkat. Kata itu sukses membuat Ino bangkit lalu memeluk Shikamaru.

"Yeay! Kita beli es krim,ya? Pacarkuuu~" kata Ino manja. Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ino sukses membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah-lagi-.

"I-ia" kata Shikamaru lagi. Mereka pun berjalan keluar taman untuk pergi ke tempat penjual es-krim.

"Oh ia, aku masih bingung dengan cara kita berpacaran.."kata Ino lagi.

" Ck! Merepotkan! Sudah! Tak usah pikirkan itu lagi!" kata Shikamaru.

"Hm… Baiklah.." Kata Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

… **8 Years Later …**

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikaaa! Bersihkan mulut Mari!" Kata Ino sambil memberi tissu bayi pada Shikamaru.

"Ck! Merepotkan! Nanti saja Ino! Biar Mari belajar membersihkan mulutnya sendiri setelah makan," kata Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan permainan _shogi_nya.

"Shika… cepat lakukan, atau pisau ini melayang tepat di wajahmu!"Ancam Ino seraya mengacung-acungkan pisau dapur.

"Ahh~ Lihat! Shiho! Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Kata Shikamaru lagi sambil mengelap mulut Mari-anak perempuan Shikamaru dan Ino(bungsu)- walaupun sedikit keberatan.

"Shiho kan sudah 5 tahun! Sedangkan Mari masih 1 tahun!"Kata Ino lagi.

"Hhh~ dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap sama, Nara Shikamaru.."kata Ino menghela napas.

"Terserahmu saja! Itu merepotkan. Nara Ino!" Kata Shikamaru balik.

"Mama…Papa…jangan beyantam.. yukun-yukun sepelti Mayi cama Chiho.."Kata Mari menasihati kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar kecil.

"Ia! Betul! Sangat merepotkan melihat mama dan papa bertengkar terus…"Timpal Shiho-anak laki-laki Ino dan Shikamaru(sulung)-

"…"

"…" kedua orangtua itu pun merasa bersalah satu-sama lain.

**Ting…Ting…Ting… **** Tukang es krim lewat**

"Ahh! Mayi mau es kyim!" Kata Mari ceria, membuat 2 manusia yang sedang menyesali perbuatannya itu menatap Mari lalu tersenyum.

"Ia.. aku juga.."Kata Shiho .

"Mari dan Shiho mau es Krim? Baiklah… Mama panggilkan,yaa?"Kata Ino tersenyum lalu pergi memanggil tukang es krim berjalan itu.

"Kalian sangat pintar mencairkan suasana, ya…" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut kedua anaknya. Mari tersenyum lebar. Shiho…

"Ck! Merepotkan!"

**- The End –**

Author : loh? Kok jadi pendek lagi? AAAAAAAKHH! Gua Jugak bingung waktu Shikamaru sama Inonya Pacaran!

Shikamaru : Kau yang buat kau pulak yang gak ngerti -_-"

Author : Berisik!

Ino : Happy Endinggg! *nari-nari pake pom-pom*

Sasuke : Nasib Gua sama Hinata gimanaaa?!

Naruto : Iya! Gua Jugak! Nasib gua gimanaa?!

Author : Tau ah.. Gelap. :P

Sakura : Dapat nama Mari sama Shihonya cemana,tuh?

Author : Mari : ShikaMARu – Ino ..

Shiho : SHIkamaru- sHikaku(?)-inO ^^"

Ten-Ten : Bisa gitu ya –"

Author : Bisa dong :P

Oh, _well _ buat para readers, Review please? u.u

**P.S : Kritik, Saran, dan Support sangat diperlukan**

**- Hee-RinA -**


End file.
